When a customer makes a purchase or return at a retail store, a receipt or credit voucher may be printed as reference of the transaction. An employee may use a point of service (POS) terminal to enter a transaction and a printer operatively connected to the POS terminal may print the receipt or credit voucher. As wider applications of printing become more popular, it becomes important to be able to use existing printers for multiple uses.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.